


Two (Pokemon) Is Better Than One

by CaitClandestine



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Lachlan Power - Fandom, Robert Latsky - Fandom, The Pack (Minecraft), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitClandestine/pseuds/CaitClandestine
Summary: The boys go Pokemon hunting.





	Two (Pokemon) Is Better Than One

“Dude, you’re making way too much money off all this Fortnite business” Rob says seriously as he follows Lachlan into his garage and to one of the shelves that line the far wall, “You have shares in the company or what?”

He’s been roped into helping his boyfriend with yet another Pokemon Go video and Lachlan’s decided they’re going out adventuring which apparently requires Boosted boards which hey, Rob is totally a fan of skateboarding without all the actual effort – it’s just that where he expected the younger man to have two of them like a reasonable Youtuber instead Lachlan has a stack of the damn things. A literal fucking stack that Rob actually cringes at the overall price of. 

“You can walk if you’re going to give me another lecture on financial security ” Lachlan retorts, voice rising into falsetto, “Ooh my names Rob and I have an investment strategy and ooh look I run a Minecraft sever because that’s so cool and i’m so hip that last month I bought a thousand dollar fucking lamp that looks like a dog chewed it”

They’ve had this argument enough times that it’s become a joke between them, each of them buying entirely different but equally friviolous expensive things – Rob loves his new lamp which is made of reclaimed driftwood from Scandinavia and very definitely an art piece no matter Lachlan’s opinion.

“Point” Rob says, “But I can justify said singular lamp, what on earth do you need five boards for – do they all even work or do you keep breaking them and this is just a sad graveyard?”

“Heeeey” Lachlan whines, “I’m not that bad, they all work fine and it’s not like I bought them all at once they’ve just kind of multiplied, Taylor and Jay use them a bunch to film for me and I got the new-new one for Mitch for his birthday”

Lachlan drives them into the city in his fancy car, an expense that Rob decidedly cannot argue with because the Tesla is pretty fucking awesome and they make a detour to surprise Mitch at uni, where they manage to track him down waiting at a bus stop with a group of friends.

“Don’t do it” Rob urges, “Lachlan, don’t embarrass the poor kid”

“It’s my duty as the older brother” Lachlan says, checking his mirrors before pulling into the bus bay like it’s not totally illegal.

The whole group notices at once and Mitch’s hands come up to cover his face as he turns away and his friends are laughing, maybe used to Lachlan’s antics as Lachlan rolls down both of their windows.

“Get in loser we’re going Pokemon hunting!” He yells and is met with cheers and laughter as Rob makes eye contact with Mitch, mouthing i’m so sorry. Rob would’ve actually died if his brothers had ever done this kind of thing to him. 

“Aw Mitchell’s got a date” Someone shouts and of course the Tesla only opens it’s doors in the most flamboyant way possible, two of Mitch’s friends shoving him forward still laughing and saying they’ll see him next week and he’s gone all red, leaning in through Rob’s window to glare at Lachlan.

“Fuck off” He says, voice high and flustered, “Should’ve known something was up when you wanted to know where I was”

“Just get in already, there’s a Piplup near the exit I wanna get and you’re wasting time”

Mitch’s glare intensifies.

“Lachlan” He says seriously, “I am not going with you, go away”

A chorus of oohs sound from behind him and if possible Mitch flushes even redder.

“Come on” Lachlan coaxes, “I’m just trying to be generous and offer my precious baby brother a ride home so he doesn’t have to spend an hour and a half on the bus while his cars getting fixed”

“You’re the worst brother ever” Mitch responds, “Can’t believe we’re related”

“What if we stop and get thickshake bowls and I let you out-swim me in the pool later?”

Mitch’s stern expression turns up into the tiniest smile, “What do you mean let me?”

“Just get in the damn car before I get a ticket or we get hit by a bus”

“Fine”

Mitch throws his backpack into the backseat with a solid thud to the continued cheers of his friends, who he says goodbye to with an air of someone resigned to his fate before climbing into the car, putting on his seatbelt, proceeding to cross his arms and continuing to glare at the back of Lachlan’s head as they pull away from the kerb.

“So how was uni” Lachlan says nonchalantly as they make their way out of the campus grounds, “Learn anything interesting?”

“How long it takes someone to bleed to to death” Mitch mutters darkly, “Depending on which vein or artery was hit”

“I just want you to know i’m the innocent party here” Rob announces, “Lachlan said you wanted to come”

“Of course he did, better make it a thickshake bowl and a brownie”

They all manage to catch a Piplup before Rob discovers the concoction that is a thickshake bowl – just a thickshake crossed with one of those fancy super food chia monstrosities which when combined with the amount of sugar and chocolate can’t possibly be healthy but as they sit down to eat them he really can’t complain because his own vanilla one is delicious and Mitch’s mood improves dramatically the emptier his bowl gets until he laughs at one of Rob’s terrible jokes and the brotherly balance is restored again. 

The park they end up is slightly out of the way, backing onto a national forest and not all that busy, only a few cars parked as they unload their boards and Lachlan tries to sort out his camera and sync all his Pokemon related technology.

“I need a battery pack” Mitch says, “Since I wasn’t expecting to be abducted”

Lachlan’s hand sticks out of the car with an appropriately themed Pokemon battery pack a moment later.

“You know” Rob says cheerfully, “He did kind of lure you into the car with the promise of candy”

“Yeah except he’s twenty not two” Lachlan retorts before shoving his camera into Rob’s hands, “You can film first and then take turns with Mitch”

Mitch’s frown reappears. “I did not sign up for actual work, why do I have to film?”

“Well, Rob’s gonna need some footage of both of us to flog on his dead channel, right Rob?”

“You’re the absolute worst” Is all Rob has to say, idly flipping through Lachlan’s settings to make sure they’re not going to end up having re-film anything because the white balance is off like last time, or the ratio’s off like the time before that.

It’s actually not that bad of an adventure, Mitch riding ahead of them and Lachlan launching into his usual routine and with the new Pokemon that are out Rob’s even opened his app for the first time in a while to catch a few of his own.

The sun starts to set as they arrive at the top of a small hill to catch a Lickylicky each, pulling off the concrete path to gather in a little picnic lookout area with only a little knee-high railing to stop people from rolling down the slightly steep, rocky bank but overall it’s a nice view across to another slope on the other side and a creek between them, lots of native flowers and no doubt filled with beautiful and dangerous Australian creatures.

It’s a huge, huge struggle to keep the narration on track and child friendly because even Rob in his status as old person of the group sometimes has the mind of a teenage boy and come on surely someone should have quality controlled the name Lickylicky for crying out loud. Lachlan’s no help, winking at him and licking his lips as he sets out to capture said Pokemon.

“Hah, I win!” Lachlan’s smugly victorious when he ends up with the highest CP catch of the three, Rob barely managing to stop his giggles from completely ruining the moment of celebration and Lachlan very openly mocks them before grabbing the camera and demanding they both step in shot before he does his signature sign off and they’re done, Mitch half-heartedly complaining about his hair not looking good in exactly the same whiny voice as his brother which leads to Lachlan, still high on his victory telling him that his hair looks awful all the time anyway and Rob decides to step in before they start swegway wars round two boosted edition and end up over the guard rail and down the hill.

“Lachy, aren’t you too old for me to have to tell you to be nice to your brother?” 

“He started it” Lachlan says, which is a hundred percent not true but a hundred percent his boyfriend in a nutshell. Rob grabs Lachlan’s arm and pulls him back a few steps, leans up to whisper in his ear.

“If you behave yourself until we get home Lickylicky could be more than a badly named Pokemon” 

“I heard that, you’re not that far away” Mitch says, face scrunched up into a vaguely grossed out expression, “Seriously Rob?”

“Mitchell I love you” Lachlan replies sweetly, “You’re the best little brother and you’re so good at Fortnite you should be on a pro team and you have the nicest hair i’ve ever seen”

Rob snorts, lightly smacks Lachlan’s shoulder.

“You’re pushing it” He threatens even though he can’t wipe the stupid grin off his face, “Let’s get going before I take back my offer”


End file.
